1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a display of a notebook computer includes a transparent protective layer covering a liquid crystal display panel. The glass is mounted by glue to an outer frame accommodating the liquid crystal display panel of the notebook computer with glue. However, in assembly, the glue needs a long time to dry, which is inconvenient and slows the assembly process. Furthermore, to disassemble the protective glass if needed during repairs is not easy.